Séduire
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • :: Era ele que sempre o seduzia :: Claude/Alois :: •


**Kuroshitsuji **não me pertence e tals.

**Observação: **Tão sem beta quanto sempre. Com a pressa que se fez presente durante essa minha semana que passou. Basicamente Yaoi, embora nada muito romântico. Claude x Alois - não gosta, não leia 8D.

_Boa leitura 8D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Séduire<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Alois observava-o cuidar de tudo para que o baile daquela noite fosse, no mínimo, impecável. Atividades sem qualquer atrativo, exceto por _ele_ - e observá-lo era uma agradável forma de passar o tempo, como se cada gesto que ele fazia fosse feito exclusivamente para que seu espectador esquecesse que o tédio era uma das mais aborrecidas sensações para um ser humano. Agia de forma séria e dedicada, embora indiferente.

Não poderia esperar nada menos de Claude.

"Precisa de algo, Danna-sama?" Ele perguntou notando o olhar insistente e o leve franzir de cenho em seu rosto.

"Você tem realmente que cuidar de tudo tão meticulosamente?" Perguntou demonstrando um pouco de aborrecimento, mas intimamente satisfeito com a atenção que lhe era dispensada.

Mas Claude apenas o observa por um instante e não responde, porque acha (e sabe) que explicações são desnecessárias. Porque eles sabem que um mordomo desempenha suas funções com maestria, independentemente do que seja. Principalmente servir a seu mestre, mesmo que ele às vezes aja por capricho, um capricho que poderia pôr tudo a perder, só para vê-lo livrar-se daquela postura formal, para que aqueles modos polidos fossem esquecidos somente por um instante - o suficiente para ver aquele rosto dominado por alguma emoção forte o suficiente para surpreendê-los.

E aquela aparente falta de emoção não lhe é um empecilho, na verdade eleva o valor da conquista. Um caminho cujo final pode ser realmente compensador - um caminho que, apesar disso, lhe é prazerosamente longo.

**- x - x -**

É quase hora de receber seus convidados. A atenção de Claude está inteiramente voltada para ele após concluir os preparativos, e Alois sorri com satisfação da constatação enquanto os dedos cobertos pelas luvas roçam-lhe a pele vez ou outra ao vesti-lo e enquanto deseja que ele o toque sem aquelas luvas, a pele dele leve e acidentalmente tocando sua pele. Observa-o e de repente os olhos de Claude encontram os seus, tão intenso, a ponto de fazê-lo pensar que aquele olhar irá tragá-lo.

Pergunta-se se naqueles olhar existe algo de fome pela sua alma. Ou talvez uma centelha de cobiça ao contemplar seu corpo, parcialmente despido - apenas uma hipótese que, apesar de tentadora, ainda não lhe parecia totalmente provável, não ainda. Não quer pensar em uma ideia negativa. Queria sentir que o seduzia, mas o rosto desinteressado à sua frente era uma incógnita, um convite para uma tentativa de acertar o que se passava em sua mente. _Ele seria devorado se não conseguisse?_. A curiosidade corroia-lhe, gerando em seu corpo uma sensação de excitação e ansiedade de que apenas com muito custo ele se livraria.

O tem aos seus pés, ou pelo menos é isso o que pensa sempre que escuta aquela voz melodiosa dizer "_Yes, You Highness_" de forma solene. E ainda busca atraí-lo, deseja, sempre que ele está por perto, seduzi-lo, o corpo esguio e pálido ansiando por ele. Sua mente e seus sentidos conscienciosos apenas de sua presença, mesmo que esteja cercado das pessoas que cortesmente - uma falsa cortesia, é certo - havia convidado para aquela noite.

E se havia resultados, ele não tinha plena certeza. Incerteza que o frustra, mas que não o detém.

Porque, por algum motivo, era Alois que sempre era atraído pela aranha. Atingindo um estado de inconsciência de seu passado e presente. Inconsciência de si mesmo, alma que pede para ser levada, tragada.

Porque, Alois sabia, era _ele_ que sempre o seduzia.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** OH. GOD. Primeira fic de Kuroshitsuji. Confesso que não acho que Kuroshitsuji seja lá essas coisas todas (não me apedrejem x.x), mas eu gosto horrores do Claude e do Alois como personagens e como shipper... Então eu decidi escrever uma fic (para o meu desafio inútil). Mas aí eu meio que estou atrasada com meu próprio prazo... Eu estou falando coisas sem nexo, eu sei.

Sinto como se estivesse invandindo um local no qual eu não tenho o direito de entrar, vai entender esses sentimentos estranhos que surgem quando a gente vai publicar uma fic, mas espero que alguém goste (principalmente agora que eu dei uma editada no conteúdo da fic e acho que está melhor - não boa, é claro, porque ainda preciso andar muito se eu quiser escrever fics boas -, mas um pouco melhor do que estava antes).

Nem vou pedir reviews (juro que vou parar de fazer isso), mas, se você leu até aqui, tem meus eternos agradecimentos. 8D

_* Finalizada em 08/10/11 ~Dark Lirit._

_(e editada em 11/10/11)  
><em>


End file.
